Principios
by chipikroou
Summary: Fugaku Uchiha había criado a sus hijos con una disciplina que el sistema militar envidiaría, bajo su techo jamás se admitieron demasiados mimos y las cosas debían ganarse con esfuerzos, pero, cuando Sarada llegaba los domingos por la mañana, quizá su rostro no perdía sus marcas, pero, por un momento, algo en el cambiaba. U/A


**Principios**

 **.**

Fugaku Uchiha no podía ser un hombre blando, no señor. Él había criado a sus hijos con una disciplina que el sistema militar envidiaría, bajo su techo jamás se admitieron demasiados mimos y las cosas debían ganarse con esfuerzos, no habían recompensas por aquello que era obligación de sus varoncitos, y por ello habían crecido rectos y educados, se habían dirigido siempre por el buen camino y ahora eran un par de hombres exitosos en los negocios y en sus familias, que se esforzaban día con día por mantener el estatus que tenían.

Había superado todo tipo de crisis y situaciones peligrosas, siempre encargándose de mantener a su esposa en la mejor situación posible, nunca había flaqueado, nunca sus piernas habían temblado, sus rodillas jamás habían tocado el piso, ni sus manos se habían un unido para pedir a sus ancestros una plegaria. Fugaku era fuerte como un roble, más fuerte aún, a él un rayo no podía partirlo… durante sus más de sesenta años de vida, jamás había alguien tocado su corazón lo suficiente para ir en contra de sus principios.

– ¿Cómo le ha ido, abuelo? – Preguntó la niña, mientras escalaba el cuerpo de Fugaku con dificultades, ante esa mirada estoica.

… pero cuando Sarada llegaba, los domingos por la mañana, le daba un beso en la mejilla y le abrazaba por el cuello con sus pequeños bracitos, justo como en esos momentos, quizá su rostro no perdía esas líneas marcadas, el gesto ceñudo no se relajaba y el pasado no cambiaba, pero en su pecho sentía su corazón derretirse por esa niña.

– Bien, Sarada, gracias. – Respondía con su voz monótona. – ¿Y a ti?

La niña se sentó en sus piernas y le miró con sus enormes ojos negros. – ¡Ya sé contar hasta el veinte!

– Muéstrame.

La niña asintió y comenzó a contar en voz alta, sin equivocarse. –… diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, ¡veinte!

Enarcó apenas las cejas. – Muy bien, Sarada. Espero el próximo domingo ya sepas contar hasta el cuarenta. – La niña asintió una sola vez. – Ahora ve con tu abuela.

La vio saltar al suelo y detenerse para acomodar sus gafas con cuidado, luego se echó a correr con sus zapatitos de charol, produciendo ese sonidillo constante de golpeteo suave en el suelo. Fugaku apretó un poco los labios y observó a la niña abrir la puerta con un poco de cuidado y dificultad al ser tan pequeña aún, inspiró profundo y la llamó; Sarada alejó su atención de la puerta para mirarlo fijamente.

Juntó las cejas. – Ven acá, niña.

Corrió hasta su abuelo y se detuvo frente a él, con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda. Él se inclinó en su silla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con suavidad posó una de sus manos sobre la cabecilla de la niña.

– Sigue esforzándote. – Le animó.

Los labios de Sarada volvieron a extenderse en una amplia sonrisa, los ojillos se cerraron mientras la mano revolvía suavemente los cabellos; la mano que no sostenía a la pequeña se deslizó discretamente, hasta llegar al bolsillo del vestidillo rojo que llevaba puesto y con esa misma secrecía depositó un caramelo, luego devolvió la mano a su rodilla y se enderezó, dejando los cabellos negros ligeramente despeinados, formando picos que saltaban en todas direcciones.

– Anda… ve con tu abuela.

Volvió a verla correr hasta perderse detrás de la puerta, la cual cerró la niña lentamente, pues a Fugaku no le gustaba que dejaran la puerta de su despacho abierta. El hombre recargó el codo en el descansabrazos de su silla y su mentón en la palma de su mano, dejó salir un suspiro y sonrió apenas un poco. La niña era más inteligente que los demás mocosos, que seguramente seguían babeando sus manos y hablando con voces mimadas.

Con una nieta tan perfecta, un caramelo no podía dañar sus principios, ¿o sí?

* * *

 **¡Hello!**

Tengo miedo, es la primera vez que experimento con Fugaku, espero no caer en el tan temido OoC... ¡pero es que tenía que escribirlo! Y siendo un universo alternativo, no estaría taaaan amargado, ¡además! ¿Qué abuelo se resiste a sus nietos? Espero esta idea les guste tanto como a mi ;-; 3

 _Domingo, 28 de Junio de 2015_


End file.
